The present invention refers to an electromagnetically actuatable fuel-injection valve for injection systems of internal combustion engines, having a valve housing, a plug as metering element arranged in a valve bore of the valve housing, a soft-iron core which bears a stationary magnet winding and is arranged within the valve housing, and an armature which is coaxial to said core and opposite it, forming an air gap, the armature being firmly attached to a closure member which controls the discharge. Such injection valves are customary in modern injection engines and are therefore generally known.
The amount of fuel injected must be measured very accurately in internal combustion engines. This makes it necessary for each fuel-injection valve to be tested, after mounting, with respect to the quantity of fuel which it passes and, if necessary, for the discharge to be increased by further grinding either the hardened plug or the valve bore. This work is time consuming and therefore cost-intensive.